HarryPotter&TheMagicallyFunAdventure
by LFMPMD
Summary: R for future chapters. Don't really know how to summarize it yet, but if you let random stuff, come and read this. Oh and it will get sketchy eventually if you like that too.


So here's a new story, I think it's going to get a little sketchy in future chapters because I really do like writing sketchy stuff, I just never do it just by myself, it's usually with The Rogue Prince and/or a group. Oh and some of it is definitely going to be really random. This takes place after OOTP.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, and That 70s Show.  
  
Harry Potter and the Magically Fun Adventure  
Chapter 1: The Weird Dream and Weasley's Witticism Shoppe  
  
--Dream Sequence--  
  
Harry was running around the amazing room. Everything was made of sweets. The trees, the flowers, even the river was candy. He had never seen this much candy in his life before. He ran around with the other children that had won the contest: Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Colin Creevy, and Pansy Patkinson (AN- I don't even know if that's her last name, but it sounds good to me because no one cares about Pansy). Parents or guardians accompanied the children. Draco came with his father, Neville with his grandmum, Colin with his mother, Pansy with her mother, and Harry with Sirius.  
  
Everyone was stuffing their faces with the delicious candy. Snape, the whimsical owner of the candy factory, was singing and dancing around with his ecstatic guests. His robes were purple and he wore a lovely matching top hat. Neville had made his way to the chocolate river and began scooping some into his mouth.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, get your filthy little hands out of the river! Human hands mustn't touch it! It'll have to be sent through the filter again, and that could take days!" Neville continued nonetheless. He then fell into the river. "Oh no," Snape said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Neville! Oh somebody save him! Someone please save my Neville! Wait where's he going!"  
  
"To the pipes. The fudge factory, I believe."  
  
"You crazy man, do something!"  
  
He sighed and pulled out a small wooden instrument. He played a little tune and a door opened on the other side of the river. Four small, orange men with pompoms on their shoes came out.  
  
"What the heck are those?" Colin's mother asked.  
  
"Oompa Loompas. Please take this lovely lady to the fudge factory. He grandson was sucked up into the tubes. Best be quick, we wouldn't want anything horrible to happen."  
  
Seconds later, they were in a room with large geese and Draco jumped up trying to get a golden egg, but in the process stood on where the eggs landed, and was dubbed a 'bad egg.' Lucius then followed his snotty son down the hole. Harry looked at Sirius and started to laugh hysterically. Now it was just Colin and Harry. Pansy had already chewed some gum and became a blueberry.  
  
They were then in a large white room with what looked to be a large television camera. "Ooo, I want to be on the tele!" The annoying Colin said. There was a flash and he was gone.  
  
"Where did he go?" His mother asked, frantically searching for him.  
  
"He's in a million pieces," Snape said motioning above to the ceiling. Where, indeed, there was a million pieces of something.  
  
Then Harry stood in Snape's office with Sirius. "Uh, Mr. Snape?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I . . ."  
  
"He won the contest, Snape."  
  
"Well, la dee freaking da! You took something from me Potter and that disqualifies you." He got up and put his coat on, "now good day sirs."  
  
"But . . ." Harry stammered.  
  
"I said good day!"  
  
"I . . ."  
  
"Good day!" He turned and left the room.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Harry asked his godfather.  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
Seconds later Snape came back in dressed in a pink tutu. He did a few ballet moves and leapt to Sirius and kissed him.  
  
"What the fuck?!?!" Sirius said as he pushed Snape away.  
  
Snape shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
--End dream sequence--  
  
Harry woke with a start. What the hell was that? he thought, oh, I do miss sweets though. Stupid Dudley being the tub of lard that he is, stealing every piece I get. He looked to his clock; it was two thirty in the morning. He sighed and rolled over, maybe he could dream about the sweets and Draco falling into a pit again.  
  
--  
  
Next morning he made breakfast as usual, ate quickly, and did the dishes. He went upstairs and took a quick shower then went back to his room. An owl was perched on top of Hedwig's cage. Harry took the envelope it was carrying and opened Hedwig's empty cage to let it rest for a while. He tore open the envelope with the Hogwarts seal. It had the same crap as always: get these books, and term starts this day blah blah blah. He went back downstairs to tell his aunt that he would need to go to Diagon Alley soon. She looked at him in her usual haughty way, and nodded slightly. "As long as Vernon says it's alright."  
  
Mr. Dursley came in from the backyard, and Harry took the letter to him, "so can we go soon? I have to get a lot of stuff this year."  
  
"I was planning on going to London this afternoon, I suppose I'll take you along. But no funny business."  
  
"Thanks," he returned to his room to find the owl had gone. He packed his trunk, because he knew something was bound to go wrong and he'd have to go to the Borrow.  
  
At 3:30, Mr. Dursley and Harry left for London. "I'll seven blocks away," he said as he stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron. I'll be back at eight o'clock on the dot. If you're not here within two minutes, I'm leaving. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry nodded and turned to the small London side entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. He walked through the building saying hello to some of the patrons and went out back to enter Diagon Alley. He tapped the bricks in their correct sequence and went in. First things first, he thought, I need to go to Gringott's. He went in and took sixty galleons. He left and window- shopped as he went to Flourish and Blotts. There was some nice Quidditch stuff, new brooms, better quality gloves and some other stuff too. He entered the bookstore and got all of the books he needed. It came to forty galleons. He went to Zonko's to see if they had anything good, then made his way to where he thought Fred and George's shop was; Weasley's Witticism Shoppe. He entered and was immediately tackled by the two owners.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Fred began.  
  
"Having a good summer?" George inquired.  
  
"What do you think? I'm at the Dursley's still, aren't I?"  
  
"Well we can change that," Fred said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"We'll go to those stupid Muggles' house and get your stuff then you can just come home with us tonight."  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
"Apparate," they said simultaneously.  
  
"But Muggles we hear you, and they might see you."  
  
"Oh well," George replied.  
  
"Okay. I'll meet Uncle Vernon outside the Leaky Cauldron tonight and tell him, I don't think he'll mind. Oh, by the way, do you know what time it is?"  
  
"7:59 and 50, 51, 52 seconds."  
  
"Shit, I gotta go! I'll be back in a little while."  
  
Harry ran out of Weasley's Witticism Shoppe and down to the Leaky Cauldron. He dodged the people inside, and ran out to the London entrance. Mr. Dursley had just pulled from the curb. Harry chased the car and caught up easily. He knocked on his uncle's window. The fat man with no neck turned and jumped in his seat, apparently not expecting Harry to be running with the car. He rolled down the window, "what do you want?" He continued to drive.  
  
"I'm going to stay with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer. My friends are going to Privet Drive tonight to get my things."  
  
"Will you be going with them?"  
  
"No, I'll be at their house."  
  
"Good. Just make sure your freaky friends don't disturb us or the neighbors." Mr. Dursley then sped off, leaving Harry in the middle of the road.  
  
He return to the Weasley twins joke shop and they went to the Borrow, but not after giving Harry loads of free merchandise.  
  
--  
  
So there's the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Magically Fun Adventure, if I get a reasonable enough of a response, I'll write another chapter. 


End file.
